Grievous
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = 6' 4" (1.93 m) |dob = June 24, 1960 |dod = 2002 |nationality = British |family = Charlie Jolson (boss) Jake Jolson (friend) Harry (friend) Eyebrows (friend) Big Walter (friend) Sparky (friend) Reggie (friend) |affiliations = The Bethnal Green Mob |enemies = Mark Hammond Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Shan Chu Lee and the Triads Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = Jim Darrah}} Grievous is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist in ''The Getaway''. Grievous was a low-ranking member in the Bethnal Green Mob and worked for Charlie Jolson. He was not seen in the game very often, however, he was present when Alex Hammond was kidnapped at the very start of the game. He also held Suzie Hammond along with Harry, and he dropped her body on the ground when Harry shot her dead. He later died in the explosion on board the Sol Vita after Charlie ordered all his men down to the boat. Early Life Not much is known about Grievous's early life, although he was born in London in 1960 and would later join the Bethnal Green Mob. 2002 By 2002, Grievous was working for the Bethnal Green Mob, albeit a low-ranking mobster. One of his tasks was to help kidnap Mark Hammond's wife Suzie and their son Alex. Greivous was rebuked by Yasmin for wanting to start too early. Yasmin insisted that they waited until they locked the door, as the first rule is to "never leave the transaction an obvious route of escape". Grievous helped Harry to restrain Suzie, but Harry shot Suzie dead. Grievous jumped in the getaway car being driven by Eyebrows and fled the scene with Alex. After Mark broke into Charlie's warehouse and was knocked out by Eyebrows, Grievous had to wake Mark up. Grievous stood by Mark to make sure he would not harm Charlie. Greivous was later seen in the Spotted Dog Pub, drinking with Charlie, Harry and Big Walter. Mark arrived with Charlie's statue, but because Mark offended Charlie, Harry gave Mark a good beating and kicking. Grievous, along with Big Walter, had to restrain Harry because Charlie needed Mark to break Jake out of the prison van during an escort. After Jake was freed by Mark, they drove back to the warehouse where Grievous was sitting with two other Bethnal Green Mob gangsters. Jake gave Grievous a fright with his sneaky style. Although frightened, Grievous was pleased to see Jake. After Jake had beaten Johnny Chai to death, Grievous dragged Johnny's body down the stairs and strapped him into a car for Mark to drive to Chinatown. He then joked around saying that Johnny looked good and that he looked like someone from a kung-fu movie. Jake then told Grievous that he worried him and the two of them then returned to the warehouse as Mark drove off to Chinatown. Death Although it is never seen, Grievous was killed in the explosion on board the Sol Vita. The explosion was caused by his boss, Charlie Jolson, who set off his own bomb in madness. It is stated by another Bethnal Green Mob gangster in the mission, Meet Mark Hammond, that Charlie wanted all of his men down at the Sol Vita, meaning Grievous must have been at the boat during the explosion. All of Charlie's men were killed in the explosion meaning Grievous must have died as well. Grievous' death along with Charlie's signalled the end of the Bethnal Green Mob. False Deaths Because Grievous's death is never actually seen, people often assume he was killed at some other point in the game. The last time we ever actually see Grievous or even hear about him, is as early as the fifth mission, Taxi for Mr Chai?. He is not seen again or mentioned after this mission. The last thing we see him do is go back into Charlie's warehouse with Jake. There are a number of false incidents where people assume he died: *Strangely, one of the most common false deaths that people seem to assume is that he died during the breakout of Jake Jolson in the mission, Aiding and Abetting. For some reason, people wrongly assume he was in one of the gang vehicles that ram the police cars off the road that are assisting in the prison escort. All occupants in these vehicles end up dying, so it's therefore assumed he dies during the breakout. This is complete nonsense, as he is clearly seen alive and at the warehouse in the following mission, Taxi for Mr Chai?. He had nothing to do with the breakout of Jake Jolson and is even surprised to see Jake when he returns as he asks about details of his breakout. This is therefore clearly a falsely assumed death. *Another false death is that Jake kills Grievous after the two of them head back inside the warehouse when Mark prepares to deliver Johnny to the Triads. This is highly unlikely as Jake has no reason to kill Grievous as he has done nothing to offend him. If Jake were to kill any fellow gangster it would likely be Big Walter, as he seemed to be the gangster that Jake disliked the most. *Another false death is that he's killed at the lock-up garage in Frank Carter's mission, Do the World a Favour. It is believed he is one of the gangsters that is guarding the files. In the following mission, The Jolson Files, during the opening cutscene, Frank kicks a dead body over with his foot. Some people assume this is Grievous, but a closer look at the body reveals it's just a normal dead gangster working for the mob. Seen as Grievous is a named character, he should be harder to kill than normal enemies, but this is not the case with this dead gangster as he dies like any other normal enemy. Also, Grievous has no in game body which is confirmed during the mission, Taxi for Mr Chai?, as there is no in game body for him that is seen. *Another false death is that he's killed at Charlie's warehouse or Charlie's mansion during the mission, The Prodigal Son. There is no evidence for him being killed in either places as all the enemies die with the same amount of hits. It's possibly assumed he is the gangster on the balcony at the mansion, but a closer look reveals that this is not him and he isn't at the mansion. All of the gangsters killed in this mission are just normal Bethnal Green Mob heavies. *The final false death for him is that he's killed in Mark Hammond's final mission, Aboard the Sol Vita. It is assumed he is the gangster that drives the forklift truck right before the player kills Harry. A closer look however reveals this is just a normal gangster that looks nothing like Grievous, and dies fairly easily. Also, the gangster operating the falling crate is Harry, meaning Grievous is not present at all in this mission. Personality Although he was very tall, Grievous was not that tough. He was easily frightened by Jake's sneaky nature. It is likely that Charlie Jolson did not trust Grievous fully due to the latter's incompetent nature. For this reason, Grievous was often seen accompanied by more capable gangsters. Despite this lack of trust, Grievous was still loyal to the Jolsons. Grievous seemed to enjoy annoying Mark Hammond like his colleagues in the Bethnal Green Mob. Grievous did not seem to be very athletic as he was unable to escape the explosion on board the Sol Vita and was killed as a result. Mission Appearances *The Frightener *Aiding and Abetting *Taxi for Mr Chai? *Land of Hope and Glory (not seen, killed) Trivia *Grievous's actor, Jim Darrah, tragically died after being attacked outside a bar on August 23rd 2014. He died aged only 54. *There is question as to whether it was Grievous who was the one that killed Suzie. It was however Harry who killed Suzie while Grievous held her, which is confirmed later when Harry brags that he is going to kill every person in the Hammond family having already killed Suzie. *Grievous is a strange character in that he was present during the kidnapping of Alex and the killing of Suzie, a major event in the game. However, despite being a part of this event, he is not seen much after it occurs. *Grievous seems to be a fan of Kung Fu movies. *Grievous is not seen or mentioned again after the mission, Taxi for Mr Chai?, which is only the fifth mission in the game. He is last seen with Jake Jolson returning into the warehouse as Mark drives off with Johnny Chai's dead body, which had been placed in the car by Grievous. *Although Grievous is not seen in the final mission of the game, Land of Hope and Glory, every member of the Bethnal Green Mob died after the explosion occurred. Seen as Grievous was never seen to be killed by anyone, it can be assumed that he died in this explosion or was killed by a rival gang member prior to the final explosion. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Bethnal Green Mob